Religion in Zundrbar
Overview The Zundrbarian Hill Dwarves and Hill Gnomes are known for their particular religious fervor towards the Pantheon of the Titans. However, the worship of the Zundrbarian people also includes other factors, including rituals to the spirits of earth, to the legendary warrior of Zundrbar, and in some cases- to technology. The Titans The Titans are the primary group of deities inside of Zundrbar. The Titans worshipped are those of the Pantheon- Aman'Thul, Khaz'Goroth, Norgannon, Eonar, Aggramar, and Golganneth. Each one is worshipped in a specific ritual which involves their function inside of the pantheon, though often times these rituals are more dedications of thanks for giving the Dwarves tangible skills such as smithing and intangible skills such as the ability to think freely. The Titans were originally worshipped when Baldrick Sootbeard led the 500 Dwarves to Zundrbar originally due to the fact it was around three decades after Uldaman had opened and released the Dwarves from their slumber. Technology In certain ways- the Dwarves worship a deity by the name of Gegnir (Gear), who was the first engineer. Gegnir was the first engineer, who taught the skills to many of the other Dwarves, and is often considered amongst the Engineering Guild to be a deity. Thus, in addition to worshipping the Titans, they often make dedications to Gegnir, which include forging mechanical devices and giving them below a stone statue forged in memory of him. The Elemental Lords Zundrbar has also attracted a large number of elementalists due to its religious tolerance, despite the large amounts of religion education in the past. Worship of the elemental lords has become displayed most by the current brewmaster of the Brewer's Guild- Kurdrash, who constantly uses alemancery- the sorcery of implementing magic, specifically elemental magic, in the brewing of ale. The Earth and the Minerals The miners and geologists often give thanks to the earth itself for bearing bountiful minerals and giving great soil, which involve uttering prayers in the Old Dwarvish tongue, instead of being stated in the Hill Dwarvish tongue, or in the regular Common Dwarvish tongue. The worship of Minerals involves analyzing them and they are often used as a religious tools, such as the mineral- Soulstone, which is thought to be able to communicate with spirits of the Earth to allow them to bear bountiful minerals in the mountains of Zundrbar for the miners to mine and geologists to study. Zundrgrim Zundrgrim is often considered to be a strange anomaly in Zundrbar in terms of its background. After Sven Sootbeard abdicated, there was a mysterious message from the elements, which stated (in Kalimag), "there will come a time when a great ruler leads Zundrbar into prosperity." Grim means a leader, specifically a strong leader with grand accomplishments, and therefore the word itself translates as, "A stoic leader with grand accomplishments." Many considered Sven Sootbeard to be Zundrgrim under his eventual return, however with his eventual return out of the picture, the worshippers of Zundrgrim consider Ghlafferge Sootbeard to be Zundrgrim himself. Zundrgrim is said to be very scholarly more so than he is a warrior, as the Hill Dwarves are more scholarly and "book-reading" than their warrior cousins- the Bronzebeards. Category:Zundrbar Category:Religion Category:Pantheon of Titans